


A Million Miles Away

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Business Trip, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick stretches himself across the mattress. It's huge and goes on for miles without Pete there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Miles Away

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that was on my mind.

Patrick stretches himself across the empty mattress, feeling lonely. Pete isn't here, he's on a business trip, and Patrick hates the giant mattress that seemingly goes on for miles without his boyfriend. He knows Pete misses him too.

He reaches over and calls Pete. If he can't see him, he can at least talk to him before bed. It's nearing midnight in Chicago, and the city buzzes outside his apartment. Patrick probably won't even fall asleep for another hour or two, but he may as well try. If he's asleep, he can't think much of Pete.

If Pete were here, Patrick would be pressed against his chest or burrowing into the hard planes of his body, so familiar. He'd be held by warm, familiar, tattooed arms, loving kisses lulling him to sleep. Their legs would be tangled together, bodies as close as can be. His heart aches as he thinks of Pete. God, it's only been two days and Patrick misses him so much. He won't be back for another five and he doesn't know how he'll endure those.

Nights are the worst, because he's so alone and without the usual comforting arms of Pete. When Pete's not here, he has to work himself up to speak words to people he doesn't know. One hundred percent of the time it doesn't work out; he gets flustered and ends up heading home. It's not even like he and Pete speak all the time; only when he's feeling like it.

Years of not speaking to anyone was a hard habit to break.

Pete answers on the third ring, sounding tired as he says hello. Patrick instantly perks at his voice, wishing he was here so he could curl up with him. "Pete," Is all he can say, missing him terribly. He figures he doesn't need many words to convey his feelings to Pete.

Pete's voice brightens. "Patrick, love." Pete murmurs into the phone, voice low and loving. "Hey." Patrick laughs and relaxes back on the bed, curling up underneath the warm blanket.

They talk about nonsense for a while. Pete, as usual, talks a whole lot more as Patrick listens. He speaks a lot though, and he feels proud of himself. Once, years ago, he wouldn't even speak to Pete. Now he's the only one.

Their conversation lulls and Patrick's heart rate increases in the silence. If he closes his eyes, he can almost pretend that the soft breathing on the other line is next to him in the bed. Patrick has a feeling Pete knows he misses him. "I miss you." Patrick's heart pangs as he hears Pete's sad little sigh. He would give anything to be with him right now.

"I miss you, too. So much." Pete sighs. Patrick can just picture him laying down, dark skin a contrast to the white of the sheets, only in his boxers because it's summer time and he hates being hot when he sleeps, hair messy from his lack of combing. "I wish I was there."

Patrick swallows a lump in his throat as he rolls over, staring out the window. He's trying to not let the emptiness get to him, but it's beginning to. "There's a light on, in Chicago, and I know I should be home." Pete suddenly says. Patrick can hear his grin. 

"You're so cheesy." Patrick tells him with a content sigh. The bed doesn't seem so huge now, at least. Pete has that effect on him, working out his anxiety in a calm, yet very _Pete_ way. "Reciting our songs to me."

"A million miles away." Pete teases lightly, though Patrick can hear the want in his voice. It only makes him want him to be here so much more.

Patrick ends up staying on the phone with him for a while, the two just listening to each other breath. It's oddly comforting and by the time Patrick's nearly asleep, Pete whispers, "I love you. I'll be home soon."

Patrick whispers it back and Pete ends the call reluctantly. He turns over and draws the blankets close to him, imagining Pete behind him. It's hard, but he finally allows sleep to claim him.

Pete, a million miles away, stays awake and wishes he was there to hold Patrick.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. :)
> 
> If you hadn't figured it out, Patrick is a selective mute in this story. He obviously trusts Pete enough to speak with him. Maybe I'll make a series revolving around this.


End file.
